


Day 1: Thunder

by TheDarkSideCupCake



Series: Spooktober prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Classic horror story, Gen, Horror, Isolation, Spooktober, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideCupCake/pseuds/TheDarkSideCupCake
Summary: A nice day in the woods take a turn for the worse, as Stiles gets stuck in his jeep during a storm.





	Day 1: Thunder

The weather had been fine in the morning as Stiles drove out to the preserve. The sun had been shining since early in the morning with not a cloud in sight. 

With weather this nice, Stiles had wanted to take the chance to possible draw some wildlife from the forest and otherwise just enjoy a one-man picnic with some fresh air.

And he had. There had been some nice birds that he managed to get down on paper, and the lunch he had prepared had been very nice. So with the day going well he had thought that nothing could ruin it.

The jeep breaking down had been the first step in his day taking a turn for the worst. 

He had gotten close enough to the main road that he could see it, but still deep enough inside the forest that other cars driving through wouldn’t notice him. And that would normally not be a problem, because then he could just stand by the road and get their attention by himself. 

But then it had begun to rain. And not just light water drops that could easily be ignored.

No, instead the rain water had been big and fat and falling down so hard and fast that it had almost hurt. He got drenched in seconds. 

It had also been so thick that no car would be able to see him either way, unless it drove right into him, so he had chosen to return to the dry space of his jeep. 

Sadly with the car broken down he couldn’t turn on the heat and he hadn’t thought to bring any extra clothing or blankets. His phone was also dead from him taking too many pictures of things he wanted to draw later and from playing games on it during his lunch. 

So he was positively stuck right where he was, freezing and shaking, only able to wait for the weather to dry up. 

The first boom of lightning had been so loud that Stiles fell out of his seat and could feel his heart going up his throat. It took him a few seconds to realise that the storm had worsened, in time for the rumble of thunder to start. 

He huddled closer to himself, trying to close his jacket closer around him. He was still very damp, and his fingers still shaking from the cold, but he still felt more prepared for it as lightning struck again, making the sky light up for just a second. 

“Just wait it out, just wait it out,” Stiles thought, as that were his only course of action. He couldn’t call anyone, he couldn’t walk around in this weather and with no one knowing where he is, the chance of someone finding him was next to none. 

But if Stiles had one talent in life, it was how stubborn he was. So while he might not enjoy the next few hours, he could still see himself getting through it with all his fingers and toes intact. 

He just had to wait it out. 

_____

Another explosion of lightning made Stiles jump as he was forcefully waken from his sleep. He had a few moments where he felt annoyed at being awoken and then realised he had not intended to fall asleep in the first place. 

Randomly falling asleep while cold weren’t a good sign, so Stiles tried to sit up more straight in his seat. He could feel his muscles and bones fight him, the twinge of pain as he moved them clearing his mind from some of the drowsiness. 

Not enough, though, as he immediately let out a big yawn, still feeling a bit dazed. He tried to become more alert to his surroundings just as a way to become more awake. 

Yup, it was still raining projectiles. Yup, that three hadn’t moved since he last looked at it. Yup, those red eyes where still staring at him from the bushes. Yup, the road still empty from any cars that could possible-

His whole other body turned as he looked back towards the bushes, turning so fast that it hurt his sore body.

There was nothing there. 

Stiles let out a breathless laugh, as he calmed a bit down. Must still be a bit tired if he was suddenly seeing things. 

He took a deep breath as he looked around again, only for another lightning strike to blind him.

As he could see again, he saw a pair of red eyes, before they disappeared again. 

Instinctively Stiles grabbed his steering wheel. 

He might not be able to drive away, but going through the movement made him feel more secure. 

His sleepiness was just getting the better of him. There was nothing here. He was just imagining things. 

Repeating this in his head, Stiles’ eyes kept darting back and forth looking for anything hiding in the dark. 

There was nothing. He was imagining things. He was just sleepy. There was nothing. He was imagining things. He was just sleepy. There was not a thing-

Another deafening thunderous roar filled the forest and Stiles barely managed to keep back a scream. 

It had not sounded from above like those before. It hadn’t sounded like the other thunder crashes at all. It had sounded more alive, more human. Or maybe less human. Stiles didn’t know which would be worse. 

He felt his hair on his neck rise, and without lessening his grip he slowly turned his head around. 

He looked through the mirror in the backend of the car. 

Two red eyes looked right back. 

Salivating teeth so bright, they could be seen in the sudden darkness. 

The wind was furious. The leaves and branches crashing against each other. Another sound joined the chorus. Stiles didn’t even notice that it came from himself. It started out as a sob. and kept going as it became a whimper or a quiet cry of despair. 

The eyes moved closer. And the teeth followed. 

Stiles’ hands were no longer shaking because of the cold. It was a wonder he even managed to keep his grip on the wheel. Sweat was rolling down his face and into his eyes, but he refused to look away, even as it hurt. 

The eyes had reached the jeep. Stiles heard a shrill screech. Whether it came from them or from something piercing his car, he could not tell. 

The whimper stopped. Instead he held his breath. Trying to keep quiet in the vague hope that if he could not be heard, he could not be seen. 

The pair of eyes moved closer. The screech got louder. They got closer. Louder. Closer. Louder. Closer. Until they were right outside his-

The lightning fell down right in front of Stiles eyes, blinding him once again. As he felt a warm brush against his cheek, he finally let out the scream he had kept in for so long. 

As he tried to throw himself away from the touch, it got rough as it grabbed him and dragged him out from the car. 

He might had gotten his sight back, if his eyes weren’t blinded by tears instead. His stiff hands managed to grab the seat before he was completely taken away. He begged for them to let him go, not to take him, but he wasn’t sure he could be understood through the screams as he was pulled out. 

“No, no, please, don’t-, let me go, **let me go-, I won’t-,**”

“STILES!”

Stiles became silent. Everything around him was still blurry, so he slowly lifted his hands to get the tears out. 

As his sight got back, what met him wasn’t a pair of red eyes and white teeth, but the face of his father looking down at him, worry clouding his eyes. 

“D-dad?”

“Yeah. I got you.”

His dad took him by the shoulder, and as he helped Stiles stand up he didn’t let go. The storm was still raging, the thunder still shouting at them, but the rain had let up a bit. Enough that you could now see though it. 

His dads police cruiser was parked right by the road, no more than a few meter from them. The relief flooding through Stiles at the sight of it made him almost lose all strength in his body and his dad had to keep him up. 

“Come on, kid, let’s get you home.”

Those were the sweetest sounds Stiles had heard today. He could only manage to nod as he walked over to the car, his dad not letting go for a moment. 

As they got to it, Stiles relief was interrupted by the hair in his neck rising.

He looked behind.

A pair of red eyes looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> First story of my Spooktober daily prompt challenge. Mostly just doing it to challenge myself and see if I can keep it up. Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
